


Bellamy x Luffy-Drabbles

by Lawl_ya



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, these are some Drabbles I wrote over the time about my newly developed ship Bellamy x Luffy ... And there's just too less of them BEWARE OF SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 706 and 707

**Author's Note:**

> So, these are my little Drabbles and One-Shots to my newly discovered ship Bellamy x Luffy :D Most will be dedicated to one of the newest chapters so there are spoilers! Beware if you don't follow the manga weekly!

_706_

This was odd … Bellamy always intended to fight the Straw Hat until death if there should be a time they would meet again. Fighting until the thin and seemingly weak figure of his shame would lay broken on the ground. But when he met him in the backroom of the Colosseum with his ridiculous but somehow fitting disguise, his former desire just vanished – as if it had never existed, merely a remaining memory.

He recognized him due to his black eyes still gleaming joyfully and pugnaciously. He immediately was sure that it was indeed the after two years finally reappearing Mugiwara no Luffy.

Bellamy wasn't completely aware why, but after he had briefly talked to him and realized that his old enemy had barely changed, not only his bellicosity disappeared but also his will to hate him like he should.

\--- --- ---

_707_

It was in the middle Block B's battle royale when suddenly everything went dead silent. The fighters came to a hold as an incredulous scream emerged towards them, containing only one name: "Straw Hat Luffy?!" In an instant, the attention of the whole Colosseum, current fighters included, lay on the observation deck, where a rookie from a few years ago stood near that person with the most ridiculous armor amongst all the gladiators … and next to him Don Chin Jao.

Bellamy, though fighting Lepanto at the very moment, watched the scene curiously as the young man he recognized as Cavendish grabbed the helmet of the person he knew all too well along with his beard and tore both from him, revealing the face of an infamous youngster with his characteristic scar under his left eye. Those puppy deep black eyes of him …

He ceased a moment asking himself where this thought came from but was soon distracted by another thought that stroke his mind: He got himself caught, that idiot! Bellamy wasn't sure _why_ it bothered him but it did!

He watched as rumor spread quickly not only between the fighters of the Colosseum but also the audience as the silence was displaced by exited and frightened chattering. Straw Hat Luffy, the 8 meter tall man worth 400 Mio. Beli should be here! The Hyena rolled his eyes. What did those people think? Luffy needn't to be huge to be angst-inducing! His passion and determination were enough to let full grown men experience true fear – he'd learnt it the hard way.

Shortly after, the reactions changed. Where there'd been excitement and disbelieve just a moments ago fear and anxiety showed up. Bellamy heard heard steady noises from the still quiet battle field; like men running through the many halls of this place. Then, voices raised again like a humming and even a few from the podium down here started to get nervous.

"I quit!", screamed several gladiators who longed for the Mera Mera no Mi just a few seconds ago one after another shortly afterwards. As more and more of them gave up at this upcoming opponent, Bellamy couldn't hold back a contemptuous sound. "Cowards and weaklings – all of them …" As he was about to teach those wimps which were in his own battle a lesson about quitting a fight just because of mere rumors and exaggerations to save their own lives – though it was quite accurate in Luffy's case – he heard his shame's words echo through the whole stadium. "I guess I have to give back the armor then", he said with a pitiful voice. Bellamy just laughed out loud at this.


	2. 709

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter~ This time only one because it's a bit longer than 707

_709_

Bellamy knew it was over when his consciousness nearly faded after the attack of Elizabello hit him without a chance to escape. He had never thought he would be vanquished by only one punch of a ridiculous king. And to make it even worse he exactly knew that Mugiwara was watching his defeat.

His body went limb and released him from his pain when water splashed and the realization hit him. He had probably fallen into the pool full of Fighting Fish. Unable to move he felt himself sink and knew he would drown if nobody reacted soon. Helplessly, he closed his eyes and tried to accept his fate while thinking of the incident just a few moments ago.

After this cheeky rookie had brought him to the ground he had gained new power when Luffy cried out to him to do his best. He didn't know why but suddenly he couldn't effort to lose in front of his eyes. In the end it didn't change anything. His dream was shattered in mere seconds.

Suddenly there was a jolt going through his body and he could fill his lungs again without fearing to breathe in water. Dizzily he realized that someone had indeed fished him out of the deadly sea water and was pulling him up into the air. He vaguely heard a murmur going through the audience and was soon pressed against a slim body behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the familiar voice and slightly startled Bellamy. Why did he of all people save him; and was even worried about him? With his consciousness slowly returning so that he could see his surroundings blurred he noticed that they were slowly reaching the ledge of a window. In one swift movement, Luffy jumped through it back into the hallway and rested the injured figure of Bellamy against the wall before leaning over him.

Bellamy's sight slowly regenerated and he could see Luffy's dark eyes roam over his body to make out any serious wounds that required immediate treatment. Taking a deep breath he tried to speak and failed at the first attempt. Finally, his raspy voice came back: "You shouldn't have done this. It would be better if I died here." He seemed to surprise the other but soon a determined expression showed in his eyes. "As long as you're still alive your dream isn't over, you know? Just try it again once you're fit again!"

It was heart-warming how innocent and oblivious he could be. It wasn't about his dream not being able to be fulfilled. But he failed again. Weakly, he rose his voice again though Luffy told him there would be nothing left to say: "If I don't die here after I lost this fight, Doflamingo's gonna do it. He won't tolerate my failure again." Luffy frowned at him. "Why do you want to be in a crew like that anyway?"

Bellamy nearly laughed but coughed instead as his breath hitched. He really asked why his dream was his dream? "Because I always admired what he accomplished – to be a king as a pirate is nearly being pirate king, isn't it?" A bit surprised he watched Luffy's face forming a scowl. "I wanted to be a part of this crew since I was a kid. It's the only place I could be like I really am, isn't it? I'm already under his control anyway."

Suddenly, the serious look in his eyes vanished and a smile spread across his face. "Well, then I'm gonna kick Mingo's ass! This way you can choose your own way to live, right?" Before Bellamy could answer, he rose to his feet and dashed off to the waiting rooms of the Colosseum, leaving Bellamy behind. He probably was looking for someone to treat his wounds Bellamy mused as he closed his eyes and once again lost against Mugiwara no Luffy. But this time it didn't bother him.


	3. 714

_714_

_Assassination is child's play. I want this resolved before the tournament reaches its conclusion …_

The words echoed through his head again. A child's play? Surely not with Mugiwara no Luffy! He once lost against this man and even after those two years he doubted that he could stand a chance against him. And a brief moment, Bellamy wondered if Doflamingo wasn't aware of this fact … But that wasn't the point at all!

Straw Hat had looked out for him after his defeat, had been worried about his wounds and …  _crap_ , he even had cheered for him though he knew very well they would be enemies if he intended to fight Doflamingo! So why did it have to be like this in the end?! Bellamy not only couldn't but hardly  _wanted_  to fight him – not after he seemed to have forgiven him for the time back in Jaya. Not after he admired his strength when Bellamy himself couldn't see that he had changed at all. Not after he somehow showed him that it wasn't a shame to lose to a superior opponent.

Bellamy was torn from his thoughts as he reached the observation deck where a guy he knew as Cavendish and this punk from his own fight, Bartolomeo, seemed to have an argument. Not particular interested he just overheard a name that fell between those pirates – 'Lucy'. Raising an eyebrow, he decided that it surely mattered why those two of all people talked about Luffy. Bellamy approached them slowly, taking care not to be discovered.

"Would you like to tell me which roots you're talking about?" demanded Cavendish with an angry expression on his face as if he feared the other would take something important from him. Bartolomeo just smirked lazily and leaned back slightly. "Didn't know you were so into him!" he chuckled and Bellamy could sense the heavy atmosphere around them. "I already told you: Lucy's my prey. Stay away from him!" the blond growled before he realized that they had been watched. Bellamy bit back a curse. He should have been more careful. "What do  _you_  want here?!" he snarled furiously.

Before Bellamy got the chance to answer they were interrupted by a childish voice. "Jeez, you're quite heavy, Ucy! Take better care next time, okay?" With a loud sound of something hitting the floor, Luffy – or better: Lucy – put down the huge bull from the battle field down and looked around. As soon as a paramedic passed by near him he just snatched him and refused to let him go before he took a look at the giant black mammal.

When he finally looked up a smile crept over his face. "Oi, Bellamy! Didn't see you there. How are your wounds?" As he went up to him, Bellamy was once again reminded of the order he just got.  _I'm supposed to kill him, I shouldn't let myself get affected even more by him!_  But before he could finish his thought, he found himself smiling back at the teen and answering. "It's not as bad as it looked like. I'm fitter than you thought!" A relieved laugh left Luffy before he was distracted from the food on Cavendish's plate and Bellamy felt his heart being warmed as he watched Luffy snatching some pieces of the steak from the older male accompanied by the complains of the one robbed. He really shouldn't feel this way towards an enemy.

"I'm gonna cut off your head, you filthy thief!" threatened Cavendish and made a move to unsheathe his sword. He was interrupted by Bartolomeo though. "Shouldn't you wait for that until you're fighting in the ring? Just a thought of mine …" Bellamy decided to help saving Luffy from the furious swordsman just for now. He had plenty of time to make up his mind when he planned to take down Straw Hat. He just had to. "Unless you're thinking you can't make it into the next round" he grinned when Cavendish glared at him. "Says the only one here who didn't win the Battle Royale!"

Before Bellamy could retort something and make Luffy probably dying from laughter over their little argument, the participants of Block D were asked to assemble in the fighting ring. As to not let his chance of defeating Straw Hat Luffy in front of quite an audience pass by, Cavendish left in all his grace and promised Luffy to win this round. And that he would be the next to be defeated by him. When Bellamy tore his gaze from the leaving figure, he noticed that Bartolomeo was already gone too.

He was alone with Luffy. The perfect opportunity to fulfill his job and kill him. But when he turned around to face the teen, he was startled by watering puppy eyes staring up to him. "Where do you think Cabbage got this delicious steak from?" the raven haired boy asked a dumbfounded Bellamy. How could he possible think of food when he was in the middle of the enemy's territory? He wasn't even aware of the threats around him. Of him who had the intention of killing him!

As those eyes didn't flinch or avert from him any second, Bellamy sighed. "I don't know. Why don't you just grill that bull over there? Doesn't seem to be of much use anymore." The reaction that followed wasn't expected by Bellamy. Luffy seemed to be outraged. He could tell from the narrowing of his eyes and the offended sound that left his mouth. "Ucy's a friend! You don't eat your friends, you know?!" Friends … Did he really consider that animal a friend? It fought him just a few moments ago before he had tamed it. It would have killed him if he hadn't been the stronger one! And somehow, Bellamy drew a comparison to him. He once wanted to kill Luffy too. And he lost a fight to him just like the bull. Could he be a friend just like …

Bellamy spoke before he fully knew what he did. "Joker gave me the order to kill you …" His voice was low and as soon as he realized what he had done he hoped that it was low enough for Luffy to miss it. But the serious expression that formed in the other's eyes didn't leave any doubts that he had understood him. He prepared inwardly to be left or beaten up to a pulp but nothing happened for a few seconds. Then Luffy's sincere voice rose: "But you won't."

Bellamy stiffened. How … How could he tell that? How could he be so sure about that when even Bellamy himself didn't know how to react or what do to? "H-How …?" he stammered but interrupted himself and averted his gaze. He didn't want to let Luffy know all the insecurities in his mind. A snicker let him look back to the boy. "Because we're friends, aren't we?"


End file.
